In digital photography, traditional optical zooming is achieved by physically manipulating a position of a camera lens. In this regard, the level or range of the optical zoom is limited by the size or power of the lens. In certain instances, a camera lens may be replaced with a more powerful lens when a higher level of zooming is desired. Accordingly, the amount or level of optical zoom for a particular camera is limited by the range of the one or more camera lenses.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.